


Dresses

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Gender non-conforming Luke, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: “I’ve always liked this dress, it’s very regal,” Luke said, picking up the white gown from the bed where Leia was sorting through her items.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago for a kink meme prompt and found it again while sorting through my writing. 
> 
> Original prompt can be found here:  
> https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=495178#cmt495178
> 
> I consider this fic to be a sister fic to this one with Leia and Rey:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6782029

“I’ve always liked this dress, it’s very regal,” Luke said, picking up the white gown from the bed where Leia was sorting through her items. She turned to him with a raised brow. If it had been Han she would know he was teasing her, but she could never tell with Luke.

“Yes, well it’s not coming with me. It’s fine for an ambassador, but it’s hardly fit for ground missions,” she said. 

Luke picked up another dress that had been tossed in the leave behind pile. He looked at the detailed pink embroidery. “Do all ambassadors dress like this?” he asked. 

“Some do. It’s a become a bit of a thing over the last decade. People call it ‘Padme Politics’ after Senator Padme who is regarded as one of the most influential senators of her time. Even though she lost the final battle with the republic, she remains a symbol of power. She was always dressed regally. All of my cloths are actually rather plain in comparison,” she said. 

“I can’t imagine that,” Luke said.He’d picked up another dress, this one covered in three different layers of silk.

“Really,” Leia insisted. “Here, I’m sure the computer can pull up some images of her.”

She had only meant to show Luke a few photos of Padme. But one photo had turned into three hours of watching various holos of the woman speaking, looking at the outfits that had been cataloged by the planetary museum of Naboo history, and debating the merits of various outfits. 

“It’s not that the dress isn’t beautiful, but with her skin she needs something to balance out all of that black,” Leia said.

“It makes her look powerful,” Luke said. He seemed to have a thing for her more dramatic outfits.

“She always looks powerful. She was one of the most influential members of the senate in her time,” Leia said. “She looks just as powerful in red, and it has the benefit of not making her look so somber.”

“Well I like all of them,” Luke said, “but I’m hardly an expert. It’s not like anyone on Tatooine cared about clothes outside of making sure fabric was easy to get sand off of.” Leia noticed that his hand had gone back to the white dress. He hadn’t said much in terms of his own clothing preferences, but Leia was beginning to get a gut feeling.

“If you like that so much, you can keep it,” she said. She was going for casual, but Luke’s face still went a bright red.

“What? No, that’s fine. I mean, it wouldn’t even fit, I don’t have, you know” he vaguely motioned at his chest.

“Breast” she answered with an eyeroll. He giggled and she shook her head. “Honestly, you’re a child. And you don’t need breast to wear a dress, go try it on.” 

He was still laughing but he easily allowed himself to be pushed into the refresher. Leia laughed as he closed the door. She didn’t know why it was so easy to spend time with him, but she found herself completely at ease whenever it was just the two of them. He might be a war hero, but he was one of the sweetest and most endearing people she had ever met. Even when he was being a total child. 

Luke was blushing again when he came out, wearing the white dress. He smiled at her nervously as he walked into the main room. 

Leia made a show of looking him over. “Well that seals it, you’re keeping it. It looks much better with your blonde hair and tan skin than it ever did on me,” she said. 

Luke laughed, but he looked genuinely pleased. “Don’t be ridiculous. You look great in everything.” He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the sleeves. “When am I even going to wear this? You’re right, it’s not any good for training or missions.”

“Well that’s not all we’re going to be doing. You can wear it whenever you want. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of downtime,” she said. “I’m still bringing plenty of impractical clothing as well.”

“Can you imagine if Han saw me in this? I’d never hear the end of it,” he said. Leia noticed he was making no move to take the dress off though, instead he was sitting back down on her bed where the Padme holovids were. 

“As if that nerf herder has any room to talk. You know, I’m pretty sure he only has five pieces of clothing total” she said.

“Yeah, but they look good on him,” he said, smiling. 

Leia laughed. “They do, but you certainly won’t hear me saying that anywhere where he can hear me.” She turned back to the holovid where Padme was standing, posed beautifully in her black dress. “You know you’d look great in black. It will take awhile, but I know a seamstress in the Hosnian system who does amazing work. I’m pretty sure I still have her catalog on file.”


End file.
